warframeturkiyefandomcom-20200213-history
Effigy
} |info = *Chroma dış kanatlarını tutuyor, kanatlarını filizlemek için temel enerjiyle birleştiriyor ve 1000/2000/4000/8000 sağlıkla sabit bir yüzen nöbetçiye dönüştürüyor. Nöbetçi, sürekli olarak bir elemental enerji akışıyla 20 metre içinde tüm düşmanlara saldıracak, kene başına 100/200/300/400 Ateş, [[Elektrik]], Toksin veya Soğuk hasar verecek. Nöbetçi, 5 metre içinde düşmanlara 200 Ateş, Elektrik, Toksin veya Soğuk hasarı veren radyal bir saldırı gerçekleştirme yeteneğine sahip. Nöbetçi, 30 metre içinde geçici olarak düşmanları sersemletmek için radyal bir kükreme de salıverebilir. **Nöbetçi sağlığı ve sürekli hasar, Yetenek Gücü'nden etkilenirken, radyal saldırı hasarı etkilenmez. **Effigy'nin temel nefes saldırısı, 1 saniyede 5 tik atışı yapar ve her 2000'de temel hasarı verir. **DHasar tipi, Chroma'nın enerji rengiyle belirlenen Chroma'nın mevcut temel hizalamasına dayanır. *** Ateş hasarı Klonlanmış Et, Enfekte ve Enfekte Et'e karşı etkilidir, ancak Proto Shields'e karşı daha az etkilidir. *** Ateş durumu efekti, 6 saniyede 7 tikten fazla kene başına Effigy'nin baz hasarının% 50'sini verir. Ateşlenen düşmanlar ayrıca kısa bir süre boyunca panikleyecek ve etrafa sallayacaklar. *** Elektrik hasarı Makine ve Robotiklere karşı etkilidir, ancak Alaşım Zırhına karşı daha az etkilidir. *** Elektrik statü etkisi, Effigy'nin çevresindeki etkilere küçük bir etki alanındaki temel hasarının% 50'sini zincirler. Şok düşmanları da kısaca hayrete düşecek. *** Toksin hasarı, Et ve Ferrit Zırhına karşı etkilidir ve Korumalı ve Proto kalkanlarını atlar, ancak Makine, Robotik ve Fosilleşmeye karşı daha az etkilidir. *** Toksin durumu etkisi, 8 saniyede 9 tik'in üzerinde kene başına Effigy'nin baz hasarının% 50'sini verir. Toksin hasarı kalkanları atlar ve sağlığı doğrudan etkileyebilir. Birden fazla Toxin DoT örneği, zaman içinde artan hasar için aynı hedefe yığılır. *** Soğuk Zarar Alaşımlı Zırh, Korumalı ve Zararlı Günahlara karşı etkilidir, ancak Zararlı Et ve Fosilleşmişlere karşı daha az etkilidir. *** Soğuk durum etkisi, hedefin hareket hızını ve ateş / saldırı oranını 6 saniyede% 50 azaltır. **Yakın mesafeden radyal saldırıdan etkilenen düşmanlar çarpışır. **Nöbetçi saldırı menzili, sersemletici yarıçapı ve geri tepme yarıçapı Yetenek Menzilinden etkilenmez. *Nöbetçi tarafından öldürülen düşmanların % 15 /% 30 /% 45 /% 60 ek kredi verme şansı % 25 /% 50 /% 75 /% 100'dür. **Teknik olarak kredi gelirini% 3.75 /% 15 /% 33.75 /% 60 arttırırken Sentry aktif durumdadır. **Kredi şansı ve kredi bonusu Yetenek Gücü'nden etkilenmez. *Effigy aktifken, Chroma hafifletilmiş formda savaşarak% 20 hareket hızı kazanıyor ancak % 50 zırhı azaltıyor. **Hız bonusu ve zırhın azaltılması, Yetenek Gücünden etkilenmez. **Zırhın azaltılması, Chroma'nın toplam zırhına uygulanan çarpıcı bir cezadır (örneğin, max. Çelik Elyaf ve Yoğunlaştırılmış, tam kapasitede Vex Zırhlı Chroma, zırhını 350 × (1 + 1.1 + 3.5 × 1.3) × 0,5'e düşürür. Effigy etkinleştirildiğinde = 1,163,75). *Effigy, aktifken saniyede 10 enerji boşaltır ve Chroma'da enerji tükenirse, nöbetçi sağlığı tükenirse veya yetenek tuşuna tekrar basılarak elle devre dışı bırakılırsa devre dışı kalır(varsayılan ). **Aktivasyon enerji maliyeti Yetenek Verimliliğinden, kanal enerji maliyeti Yetenek Verimliliği ve Yetenek Süresinden etkilenir. **Chroma, yetenek süresi boyunca Team Energy Restores veya Energy Sipho'da enerji kazanamaz. Bununla birlikte, Chroma, Enerji Küreleri, Rage ve Hunter Adrenaline, Orokin Void Ölüm Orb enerji restorasyonlarını, Enerji Vampirini ve Limbo'nun kabiliyetinden dolayı Rift Uçağı'ndayken enerji takviyesi yapabilir. *Devre dışı bırakıldığında, Chroma terkibini her yerden kendisinin üzerine ışınlayabilir. Bu, hareketi durduracak ve Chroma'nın, yeniden yükleme gibi, bir oyuncuyu savunmasız bırakarak yaptığı herhangi bir hareketi kesecektir. **Kaydırırken devre dışı bırakıldığında, Chroma'nın yaratıcısı, oynatıcı slaydını hemen iptal etse bile, animasyonu tetiklemeden kendisine yeniden uygulanacaktır. **Effigy, havadayken etkinleştirilemez, ancak herhangi bir zamanda devre dışı bırakılabilir. *Hem ilk oyuncu seçimi hem de Chroma'nın toplayıcısının dönüşü, iki elli bir yetenek olduğu için tüm eylemleri durduracak. *Sentry, topladığı tüm Kredileri% 100 arttırır, menzil 10m'dir ve menzil modlarından etkilenmez. |augment= |tips = *The sentry usually unleashes its roar a few seconds after deploying. This allows you to quickly deploy the sentry for a temporary stun to all nearby enemies. *The pelt can be Banished, preventing damage from non-banished enemies while still being able to damage all enemies normally. *The pelt gains shields from the Shield Osprey Eximus Specter. | ipucu = *Nöbetçi genellikle konuşlandırdıktan birkaç saniye sonra kükremesini serbest bırakır. Bu, geçici bir şok için nöbetçiyi hızlı bir şekilde yakındaki tüm düşmanlara dağıtmanıza izin verir. *Pelt, normal olarak tüm düşmanlara zarar verebilmekle birlikte, yasaklı düşmanların zarar görmesini önleyen Yasaklandırılabilir. *Pelt, Shield Osprey Eximus Spectre'den kalkanlar kazanıyor. |bugs = }}